Gratulerer med dagen!
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Mhn… No quiero, quiero estar con Norske en su cumpleaños…" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. :{D

* * *

><p>"<em>Island<em>, quieres ayudarme a preparar la fiesta sorpresa de _Norske?_" Le dedicaba la mejor sonrisa que tenia para que aceptara.

"No puedo hacerlo" Dio otro bocado a su pescado frito. "Tengo una reunión con mis jefes que me tomara todo el día" Miro al danés a la cara sin interés alguno.

"P-Pero es tu hermano mayor!"

"C-Cállate…"

El rubio suspiro derrotado y se marcho, no sin antes despedirse del menor.

La única esperanza que tenia era convencer a Finlandia y Suecia, sin vacilar fue hasta la casa del sueco, pues era mas probable encontrarlos hay.

"_Finland, Sverige!_" Llamaba una y otra vez, luego de entrar en la casa ajena del mas alto.

"_Tanska?_" Escucho la voz del finlandés en la habitación de a lado.

Se dirigió rápidamente y abrió la puerta. "Pueden ayudarme a hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Norske?"

"Claro! Pero… Cuando?" Pregunto nervioso Finlandia.

"Hoy"

"No podemos" Contesto rápidamente el sueco.

"Por que?" Pregunto Dinamarca sorprendido, acaso a nadie le importaba el cumpleaños de Noruega?

"Tenemos una…" Trataba de explicar el menor algo nervioso.

"Cita"

"Podrán tenerla después!" Rogaba el danés.

"No, no podremos" Dijo Suecia con su tono habitual de voz.

"P-Pero…!" Trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa para convencerlo. "_Norske_ es nuestro amigo, no les importa?"

"T-Tanska… Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Suecia, no creo que cambie de opinión"

"Nunca espere esto de ustedes!" Se marcho enojado. "Todos deben obedecer al rey del norte de Europa!" Se marchaba a su casa para preparar la fiesta el mismo.

"Crees que termine pronto?"

"No lo se, vamos por _Island_" Contesto el mas alto.

El danés abrió su antiguo salón de fiestas que estaba en la parte trasera de su casa, pues solo se utilizaba para ocasiones especiales, como la última vez, que había sido utilizado en el cumpleaños de Finlandia.

Se encargo primero de limpiar y sacudir el polvo, poner la decoración, inflar algunos globos con los colores de la bandera del cumpleañero y preparar la comida y un gran pastel, mejores que el de América. Por supuesto.

Mientras que cuatro cabezas lo espiaban desde lo lejos.

"Crees que ya termino?" Susurro el menor.

"Deberíamos ayudarlo ahora" Opino otra voz.

"Esta bien" Dijo el mayor.

Suecia, Finlandia, Islandia y Mr. Puffin salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron a la casa de Dinamarca.

"_Tanska!_ Donde estas?" Llamaba Finlandia una y otra vez.

"Vinimos a ayudarte" Dijo Islandia.

"Creí que estaban ocupados" Les reprocho Dinamarca, tratando de ignorarlos, dándoles la espalda.

"Mentimos" Dijo Suecia como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Por que? Creí que éramos amigos!" Alzo una ceja rubia.

"Y lo somos, pero si te hubieras dicho que si desde el principio…" El finlandés buscaba las palabras correctas para explicárselo sin hacerlo enojar.

"Nos hubieras dejado todo el trabajo a nosotros" Dijo el islandés.

"Pero yo no haría algo así!" Se defendía el danés, fingiendo indignación. "Soy el rey del norte de Europa y tienen que ayudarme aunque no lo pida!"

"Les dije que se pondría así" Murmuro el sueco.

"Todos los años es lo mismo, quieres hacer una fiesta, pero al final terminamos haciendo todo nosotros"

"Solo dinos que hacer" Dijo Islandia aburrido.

"Puedes inflar mas globos, Finlandia puede hacer mas comida y _Sverige_, puedes colgar la decoración?"

"Tu que harás?"

"…Supervisar?" Reía nervioso. "Esta bien! Continuare limpiando!" Tomaba una escoba y se ponía a trabajar.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el danés había sido el primero en terminar su trabajo, pues Islandia tenía problemas en inflar los globos, ya que a Mr. Puffin le gustaba romperlos con el pico, Finlandia tuvo que salir a la tienda por unos ingredientes y Suecia casi se cae de la escalera cuando Dinamarca la agito de un lado a otro.

El danés guardo la escoba y se dirigió al sofá, para acurrucarse en el y tomar una siesta, pues estaba muy cansado.

"La comida ya esta lista!" Llamaba Finlandia desde la cocina.

"Los globos también…" Terminaba de anudar los globos con una cinta de color negro, mientras Mr. Puffin se dedicaba a observarlo.

"También la decoración del techo" Guardaba la escalera en el armario.

"Donde esta _Tanska?_" Pregunto el finlandés.

"No lo vi salir de casa"

Los tres nórdicos no perdieron mucho tiempo en buscar al danés, pues estaba dormido sobre el sofá.

"Alguien sabe a que hora llegara _Norja?_"

"No" contestaron al mismo tiempo.

"Tenemos los regalos listos?" Preguntaba con un poco de esperanza Finlandia, pues a el se le había olvidado comprar el suyo.

"…No" Volvieron a contestar.

Los nórdicos miraron a Dinamarca, quien aun seguía dormido y sus cerebros tuvieron la misma idea en ese mismo momento.

"Buscare una caja" Aviso Suecia.

"Yo el papel envoltorio" Aviso el finlandés.

"Yo me encargare de _Danmörk_" Advertía Islandia, quien le dedicaba un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

"_I-Islanti…_Creo que no hacia falta que hicieras eso…" Murmuraba Finlandia nervioso.

"Pero es divertido" Se excusaba el menor.

Pronto Suecia se reunió con ellos con una gran caja, la dejo en el suelo y la abrió. "Que haremos ahora?" Murmuro, acomodando sus lentes.

"Poner a _Tanska_ dentro de la caja" Murmuro Finlandia para no despertar al danés, quien al mismo tiempo lo tomaba de los brazos e Islandia de los pies.

Se aseguraron de cerrar la caja y comenzar a envolverla.

Islandia tomo del pico de Mr. Puffin el moño que le estaba ofreciendo de color rojo y lo coloco en la caja.

"Creen que deberíamos agujerar la caja para que respire?" preguntaba el finlandés, comenzando a preocuparse por la vida del danés.

"…No" Contesto el sueco e islandés.

"E-Esta bien…" Se levanto del suelo y se sacudió sus ropas.

"Quien ira por _Norska?_" Pregunto el más alto.

Nadie contesto, pero Finlandia, Suecia y Mr. Puffin miraron a Islandia, sabiendo la respuesta.

"Por que tengo que hacerlo yo?" Pregunto el menor algo molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

"Eres su _bror_" Contesto Suecia.

"Por favor" Rogaba Finlandia.

"Solo hazlo" Ordeno el ave.

"Esta bien, esta bien!" Salía de la casa e iba a por su hermano mayor.

"Escondamos el regalo" Tomaba la caja de un extremo y Suecia del otro, para luego esconderla en un rincón.

Se aseguraron de que todo estuviera listo y se sentaron en el sofá a esperar.

"Dilo" Escucharon la voz del noruego.

"No" Decía terco Islandia.

"_Bror_" Insistía el mayor.

"No!" Abría la puerta y entraban a la habitación.

"Sorpresa!" Grito Finlandia emocionado.

"Felicidades" Dijo Suecia.

"_…Takk_" Murmuro Noruega.

"Pasa algo?" pregunto Finlandia, algo nervioso.

"…No" Trato de ignorar el hecho de que Dinamarca no estaba en la fiesta.

"Comemos?" Sugirió el mayor.

Todos asintieron, pues morían de hambre y se sentaron en los asientos de la mesa, a excepción de Finlandia, quien fue a servir la comida.

"Dilo" Volvía a insistir Noruega a su hermano menor.

"Te dije que no!" Se negaba molesto.

"Mhn?" Se preguntaba el mas alto.

"No me quiere llamar_ bror_" Contesto Noruega.

"Por que no hay la necesidad!" Se quejaba el menor.

"Pero es mi cumpleaños"

"…Te odio, _bror_"

"_Takk_"

"Oigan, dejen de pelear!" Regañaba Finlandia, quien repartía los platos de comida.

"Esto…" El noruego miraba la comida y podía notar que era algo que Dinamarca siempre preparaba.

Pero donde estará ese idiota? Es su cumpleaños, maldición. No era usual en el danés el no asistir a las fiestas y tampoco era usual que a el le importara Dinamarca, el frio lo estaba afectando…

Comieron y platicaron, pero nadie se molestaba en mencionar a Dinamarca y eso era algo extraño, normalmente seria darse cuenta de su presencia, pues era muy ruidoso, terminaron de comer y Suecia decidió que era hora de abrir los regalos, pues los demás temían que Dinamarca estuviera inconsciente por la falta de aire.

Noruega se sentó en el sofá a esperar su regalo y se sorprendió al ver la enorme caja frente a el, tomo la nota que estaba junto al moño rojo y leyó:

_'Espera a Dinamarca para abrir el regalo. :P'_

"_Takk…?_" Agradeció por la inusual nota.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos!" Dijo Finlandia, quien se llevaba a Suecia, Islandia y Mr. Puffin fuera de la casa del danés.

Subió los pies sobre la caja y tomo el libro que estaba sobre la mesa para comenzar a leerlo.

Pasaron varios minutos y ya casi terminaba de leer el libro, pues era muy corto y algo aburrido para el, suspiro aburrido y dejo de leer para abrir esa gran caja.

Le quito la envoltura y la abrió, parpadeo varias veces al ver el interior, pues esta el danés dormido en una posición fetal.

"O-Oye…Despierta, idiota" Le golpeo la cabeza para que despertara.

"Mhn… No quiero, quiero estar con _Norske_ en su cumpleaños…" Murmuraba en sueños.

"No digas tonterías" Se levanto del sillón y se inclino para sacarlo de la caja y recostarlo sobre el sofá.

Recargo la cabeza del mayor sobre su regazo y continuo leyendo el libro, mientras escuchaba uno que otro murmuro del danés, poso una mano en su cabello rubio y despeinado para que se calmara.

"Eres un idiota, pareces un bebé" Miraba a Dinamarca de reojo y cambiaba la pagina del libro.

El mencionado bostezo y se sentó en el sofá. "Que hora es?" bostezaba de nuevo y se frotaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

"Tarde" Contesto el mayor.

"_Norske_, _tillykke med fødselsdagen!_" reaccionaba por fin y lo envolvía en un abrazo.

Mirando la gran caja abierta, lo primero que pensó fue que debía de ser de alguno de los demás nórdicos y cayo en cuenta de que el no algo que darle. "_Jeg er ked af!_ No pude conseguirte un regalo!"

El noruego lo tomo de la corbata e inclino al danés hasta la altura de su cara para besarlo en los labios. "Gracias por todo" Murmuro.

* * *

><p>Aunque se me paso su cumpleaños. XD<br>Me encantan demaciado los nordicos como para dejarlo pasar. *O*  
>Bueno, tengo mucha tarea. asi que me retiro. xD<br>Lean mis demas fics? ;o


End file.
